The Girl From Dyfed and The Boy From Rochdale
by PirateSuperGirl
Summary: This is basically about Allan a Dale and a welsh noblewoman and she's best friends with Robin Hood and I have basically added her into every episode of Robin Hood. So there's going to be a hell of a lot of chapters from each series and each episode.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning's and Meetings

**Beginnings and Meetings**

"**Come on you monster of a child, time to go visit Roger." "But daddy I don't want to go to smelly England and hang around with those English tosspots." A 5 year old girl replied to her father. "You've been listening to old Jim's stories too much, your even beginning to swear like the old man." He laughed. "Well I like his stories, he's very interesting, and I love his dog Meg, I wish I could train dogs that well." "Well maybe you could one day, they need to be trained for hunting on our lands so when you're a bit older perhaps you could train them." "Really daddy!? Oh thank you!" "Ha-ha now come on, on your horse missy." Stephen of Dyfed was Lord of Llandeilo and Earl of Dyfed, and his eldest child, a little 5 year old girl named Emma, was destined to take over the reins when he could no longer care for his estates and people. She had heard many stories about Roger of Locksley, she knew he was an earl too and that he had a son called Robin, which she thought was silly, why name your son after a bird? The journey to Locksley consisted of father and daughter showing off on their horses and trying to be better than the other at some random stunt. It took near a week to get there, as Llandielo is in South Wales, surrounded by lush countryside, and Locksley was close to Nottingham, in the north of England. Old man Jim had told Emma about the English, how about a century and a half ago the Saxons took over the land and drove the Celts into the mountains and hills and how they still continued to seek power over the Celts.**

"**Nearly there Em, I can see Locksley Manor from here, look." He pointed to the largest house in the village. They rode threw the village and up to the yard of the manor where I young boy was arguing with a slightly older boy. "I hate you Guy, stop treating me like a little kid!" "You are a little kid, your 5 years old, and I am 10, making me the older and wiser of the two of us." "Oh shut up, go play dress up with Isabella!" The younger boy shouted at the older one. "God that lad has grown, he's the same age as you, you know Em." "Yeah, seems just as gobby as me to." The girl laughed. "Ahhh Steve, you made it. And this can't be Emma! A child can't grow that much in 5 years." Roger said in shock. "Hey from what I've seen your Robin's grown and turned out to be quite mouthy like mine too." The two men laughed. Whilst they caught up and laughed some more, Emma went for a wonder around the village and found Robin throwing stones into a lake. "Mind if I join you?" She asked in her thick Welsh accent. "Yeah sure." He grinned back at her. "My father was telling me that your good with a bow, is it true?" She asked the boy. "Of course I am, I'm already better than Guy." He stated rather proudly. "Want a contest?" "Against you? You're a girl! You can't be good at archery!" He laughed "Bet you I am." She said calmly. "Your on then" he laughed. Every shot he made, her arrow hit in the exact same place. "Told you I was good." She sang. "How? When did you start?" "Only last year, Old Jim made me a bow because I was jealous that father had one." "That's weird, the same happened with me, except Dan made me one." "Wow. Can I meet him? I wanna see if he's like Jim." She asked. "Yeah sure, let's go." They both stood up and began walking to Dan Scarlett's house. "Oh yeah, Dan's got a son, he's only just started walking and talking a little bit but Dan's promised that when he's bigger he can play with me." They visited Dan and his wife Jane and Emma met their baby son Will, who was already showing an interest in carpentry, playing with little wooden toys that his father had made. "OH!! You have to meet Much! He's my manservant, he's so much fun, especially when you though things at him and then hide, he gets so confused." "That's not very nice." She laughed back "Mind I do that to my cousin and it's hilarious."**

**The two 5 year olds hid by the kitchen windows of Locksley Manor and could see a boy who looked a little older sneaking bits of bread into his mouth. "Here, through this little grain at him." Whispered Robin. They both threw one at the exact same time and hit Much in the back of the head, resulting in a confused looking Much. Then your saw his facial expression change. "Master I know that was you." "Awhhhh it wasn't just me." Robin said standing up and pulling Emma up with him. "Oh is that your girl friend?" Much taunted. "No she is not, she's my best friend." "I thought I was your best friend?" Much complained. "You are, you my boy best friend and she's my girl best friend." He explained. "Oh well that's ok then, she's my new girl best friend too." Much beamed. "Wow two new best friends in one day." Emma laughed. Robin spent a while explaining to Much how good of a shot Emma is and Much was amazed that a girl could be that good with a bow. "Dan said it's because she's Welsh, he said that the Welsh are natural warrior's and she is exceptional if she can make the same shots as me." Robin said proudly to Much. "Wow…" was all Much could say.**

**Over the next few days Robin and Much showed Emma around Locksley whilst their fathers chatted and hunted. They played games by the lake and around the village, when 2 days into her visit another girl turned up in Locksley. "Who's that?" Emma asked Robin, Much was nowhere to be seen as he had duties to attend to at the time. "Oh that's Marian. She's the same age as us. But she's quite mean sometimes." "Maybe she's just mean to you, cause you are rather annoying." She grinned at Robin. "I am not." He laughed back. They walked over to Marian and Robin introduced the two girls. "Wow your Lord Stephen's daughter? My daddy said Lord Stephen's a very nice man so you must be very nice too." Marian stated "and Robin said your… nice too, he said lot's of nice things about you." Emma made up, in a hope they'd be nice to each other. "Oh really?" Marian said looking up at Robin, who had just gone a nice shade of red. "Oh I can hear my father calling to me." Robin said quickly and ran off. "What's his problem?" Marian asked. "No idea. Hey wanna go play?" The two girls then ran off and played for a few hours and then Marian had to go home, back to Nottingham.**

**It was now late evening and Emma and Robin had sneaked down from their room to get some bread. "You think Marian's pretty don't you?" Emma asked Robin, giggling slightly. "No I don't!" He said too quickly. "Don't worry I won't tell her." "Oh ok, thanks." He smiled.**

**Two days later and Emma was on her own for a few hours as Much was doing his duties for the day, her father and Robin's father were out in Nottingham along with Robin's mother, and Robin was being taught to read. So Emma climbed onto her horse and went for a ride. She took herself for a tour of Clun and Nettlestone, meeting some interesting people. She had thought about going to the Gisbourne estate but decided against it because Isabella gave her the creeps. However she thought Guy and his mother were interesting, especially because they had taught her a little bit of French. She wandered a bit more and found herself in another little village. She jumped off her small horse and had a look around. She then heard a little boy screaming, and running towards her. He spotted her and hid behind her and was gasping for air. "What's wrong? Why were you screaming?" She asked a small 3 year old. "I borrowed my brother's toy and now he's trying to kill me." The little boy said. "He borrowed without asking." A slightly older lad said, who looked no older than Emma. "Oh I just remembered, I'm being rude, my names Allan, Allan a Dale and that's Tom. "Nice to meet you Tom, I'm Emma." She said turning around and picking the smaller child up, ignoring the older one for fun. "Your pretty-ful." Tom said. "Tom shut up." His older brother said. "Actually, would you like to come and play with us by the woods." "Mummy said we can't play there." "Well what 'Mummy' doesn't know won't get us into trouble." Allan grinned. They ran into the woods laughing with little Tom shouting all the way "Hey you guys! Wait for me!" The two older children spent the day telling each other stories and having sword fights with sticks, whilst the younger one sat there sulking because he was too little to play fight. "You know for a girl your pretty good at fighting." "You know for a boy your pretty good at fighting too." "Now that's just mean."**

**A few hours later and the sun was beginning to set. "I better be heading back now otherwise people are gonna wander where I've gotten to." Emma said to Allan, they had taken Tom back home and where sat in the fields talking. "Will you come back tomorrow? It's been nice having someone my own age to play with." "Yeah ok then. Where will you be?" "I'll come back here and wait for you if you want?" "Yes please." They walked back to where Emma's horse was. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She grinned down at Allan. "Okey dokey, bye bye!" He smiled.**

**Back in Locksley the adults were panicking, they'd somehow lost the future Earless of Dfyed and no-one knew what to do. "Master, Lord Stephen, we've found her." A servant told the two men. "Hiya daddy." The little girl said sheepishly. "Where the hell have you been?!" He shouted. "Well I've been to Clun, Nettlestone and Rochdale, and I met lots of nice people and I've made another new friend and you see there was no-one here to play with because everyone was busy so I went to explore." She grinned, knowing she was in trouble but knew that grin could save her from anything. "HANG ON YOU WENT ALL THE WAY TO ROCHDALE?! That's so typical of you, getting bored and exploring to occupy yourself, and then befriending everyone. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" The child just stared at her father. "Don't look at me like that… oh alright, your off the hook." "Thanks daddy!" She shouted and ran off to find Robin. "You know, that girl has everyone here wrapped around her little finger. She's a lot like Robin in that sense." "Yeah except she's more troublesome." The two fathers laughed.**

**5 YEARS LATER **

"**Allan let me go!" A 10 year old Emma shouted at her best, best friend. "You started it." "Girls don't start fights but we can finish them." "Damn straight you can, my poor nose, look at it. I think you've broken it." "Oh get over it you big girl's blouse." "I'm not being funny but I ain't a girl." "I'm not being funny but you act like a bigger girl than I do." She grinned at him. "When do you have to go back home?" Allan asked, sounding more serious. "Tomorrow, Dad said I have to start having lessons again and that it's time I started learning to look after the lands and my future people." The girl answered, mimicking her father. "When will you be back again?" "Shouldn't be too long, if it looks like we won't be coming back for a while I'll just come back on my own, I'm old enough to now anyway." "I'm not being funny, but that's a bit of a trek to do on your own innit?" "Nahhh, if I'm on my own I'd get here quicker." She laughed. "Anyway I better get going. I'll see you soon." She said giving him a quick hug. "Okay, have fun having your lessons." Allan taunted and she just laughed back at him, then jumped on her horse and started heading back to Locksley. "Bye Allan!" "Bye Emma!" he shouted back and then whispered "please come back soon."**

**Back in Locksley that night, Guy and Isabella were over. Guy had been unmistakably a lot grumpier than usual and Isabella was just as creepy as ever. But Guy had an excuse, his father had recently been sent away for being a Leper and other kids around his families estates had been cruel to him about it. Emma had sat with Guy on evenings that he was in Locksley, attempting to cheer him up and succeeding as no-one could resist her witty banter and she knew that. Her, Robin and Much had also become inseparable over the years and when Marian was around it was even more fun. But she found hanging around with Allan and Tom more enjoyable as they were normal and nobody expected anything of them unlike the others. The other difference as well was that Allan knew lots of tricks and because no-one around the Nottingham area knew Emma very well she could sneak around with Allan and Tom pulling innocent tricks on people that they had taught each other.**

**5 YEARS LATER **

**Emma had been back to Locksley many times in the last few years, but now spent much of her time in Rochdale with Allan and Tom. A week after they had left Locksley 5 years ago, Guy's father had returned and both his father and mother had died, Robin's father too. Now Robin looked after the estates and had little time to run about causing chaos. Marian helped her father more too with his duties as Sheriff and Guy and Isabella has gone back to France. She was walking through Rochdale and was approaching Allan and Tom's house and noticed their father wasn't outside making horse shoes, you couldn't smell their mother's cooking. "Hmmm that's odd." She said to herself. She walked up to the door and knocked and a snappy woman answered the door. "Oh ummm sorry, I was looking for the A Dales, do you know where they've gone?" She asked. "Yes, the parents died and the lads were kicked out, couldn't afford to pay the taxes." "Well do you know where they've gone?" "No I do not! Now go away!" The older woman snapped and slammed the door. "Yeah and if you knew who I was you wouldn't have done that." Emma said under her breath. "My lady, the lads are still about, I saw them robbin' some bread from ol' Mrs Peter's window, but I have no idea where." Said Allan's old neighbour. "Cheers Mr Richards." She smiled. If they were still about she knew where to find them, in the woods. But it's winter, how the hell could they survive out there? She walked through the woods and came across what looked like an area that was being lived in, and found to lads huddled up under a poorly made shelter sleeping. "Allan? Tom?" she asked nudging them. "Em…" Allan said waking up. "Em!" he said jumping up and hugging her. "Wow now, easy on my ribs your crushing me." She laughed. "I've missed you. Ummm Tom's missed you too mind." "Bless. Poor bugger, look at him." "Yeah I've been giving him most of the blankets and food, he's too young to be out here." "Why are you sleeping in the woods?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Me parents have both died since the last time you were here, both of them fell ill one after the other, me mum was the first to go and dad followed soon after. I Couldn't make enough money on my own and couldn't pay the taxes so we got kicked out." "Well then you can come and live with me, both of you." "Emma, we're English, we'd get killed if we went to Wales with you." "Nonsense that wouldn't happen. Us Welsh aren't that bad." "Besides, me old aunt Pam said we could live with her soon so it's ok." "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah yeah." He used his trademark grin on her. However she knew he was lying, but decided against arguing with him cause he didn't look like he could deal with an argument. They then spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and joking around, telling each other what they had been getting up to since the last time they saw each other.**

**3 YEARS LATER**

**Over the next three years Emma spent more and more time visiting Locksley, alternating the days she spent with Robin, Much and Marian and Allan and Tom. But the catch this time was that her, Robin and Much were going away, for a very long time. Her and Robin were now 18 and Much was 19. Robin and Marian by this time were both engaged to be married and Robin was well respected by the people he cared for, same for Emma back home. Emma and Marian had gotten very close too now, and she was the one who Robin had turned to about how to propose to Marian. Robin had to tell Marian today that he would be leaving for the Holy Land tomorrow to fight for King Richard, and Emma had to tell Allan.**

**(Emma's POV)**

"**Hey Allan, Tom." I said to the two brothers. "Hey Em." They both said in union. Three years on and their still living in the woods, Allan is such a liar. "Umm Allan there's something I need to tell you." That's odd, he's smiling, and now I'm gonna have to tell him where I'm going. The thought that she was about to upset him just made this a whole lot harder. "Look ummm… this isn't gonna be easy to tell you, but I've got to go away." "For how long?" he asked. "I'm not sure yet, could be a few years." "I'm not being funny, but why? Where are you going?" He asked, you could hear the sadness in his voice. "To the Holy Land…" "WHAT?!" "Allan calm down." "I'm not being funny but how can I be calm? You've just told me your going to the Holy Land. Why are you going?" "Because King Richard asked for me and Robin to go because we're renowned with a bow." "But you could die." He said quietly. "I know that, but my point is I won't. Me, Robin and Much will be fine." "But what if your not ok, we need you." He said looking at Tom. "I need you." "Allan you guys will be fine without me, as soon as I come back I'll come and find you." I moved closer to Allan and hugged him, then jumped on her horse and rode back to Locksley, not wanting to say goodbye knowing that saying goodbye would mean I wouldn't see my best friend ever again.**

**Back in Locksley, Emma found Robin sat sulking on top of the hill overlooking the village. "Didn't go well with Marian then?" "Nope, she slapped me and stormed off. She wouldn't even let me explain. How did it go with your friend from Rochdale?" "Not so good either, I couldn't bare to stick around to tell his brother so he's gonna tell him I think." "Shall we head back? Get some sleep." "Yeah come on." **

**The next day the trio headed to Hull to get a ship over to France, where they would ride for months on horse back to get to the Holy Land, and return five years later to find everything had changed.**


	2. Chapter 2 Will You Tolerate This?

**Will You Tolerate This?**

**5 YEARS LATER **

**(Emma's POV)**

**Five years later and the trio were on there way back home, when they came across some guards unrightfully trying to punish a man, who's crime did not fit the punishment. "Much, with me." I said to a now 24 year old and free man. We tied string to the bushes and moved them slightly to make the guards believe that Robin had a whole gang with him hiding. Next thing we know, guards are chasing us because of Much's big mouth. "RUN!" **

"**Well done Much!" I yelled at him, whilst gasping for air. "Well sorry, but he did call us names." We were now heading back for Locksley, only to be sidetracked by a cloth maker who Much wanted to help because he had a pig roasting, damn Much and loving food. Robin had just gone to get himself a drink and the cloth maker began talking to me and Much about the new sheriff, about how he's made the taxes higher and how he's cruel to the peasants, when I look up and see Robin kissing the cloth makers daughter, that's not the way to win Marian back. There was then a fight between the cloth maker and Robin, Much was panicking and I just sat down laughing at the scene. Much seems to forget that Robin can take care of himself.**

**So now we're standing around a fire, getting sidetracked cost us time and now we have to wait for the sun to rise to get back home. Much was giving Robin evils and Robin was pulling faces back, now is as good as time as any I think. "Robin, may I speak with you please?" "Ummm okay, what about?" "Marian of course." "Em she's probably gotten married by now." "And what if she hasn't?" "Well if she hasn't she's not going to want to speak with me is she after the terms we parted on." "You never know." I said winking at one of my best friends. I spent the rest of the night wondering why I recognised that man's voice from earlier today, the one we saved. Morning soon came around and we had finally made it back to Locksley, a group hug was needed for this moment. We walked though the village only to find the villagers running away from us "This is odd." I said. "Where is everybody?" Much asked. We then spotted an old face, Dan Scarlett. "Dan Scarlett? Dan it's me, Robin!" "Robin?" "And Emma!" I grinned "Emma?" Dan beamed. He told us how Guy of Gisbourne now runs Robin's estates, when Little Luke and Will walked out, gosh they've grown in five years. When in Locksley I treated Will as a brother, much like with Robin and Much.**

**Gisbourne at that moment made his grand entrance, scaring villagers and arresting Benedict for stealing flour. Robin being Robin, had to make a point to his people and Guy that he had returned. Back in the manor and Much had just gone for a bath when Robin said to me that we had to go see Edward, the old sheriff. So we went upstairs to have a quick wash and inform Much. We walked in and Much quickly splashed his face with water. I could see he had been crying but I'm not sure if Robin had noticed. On the way to Edwards Much was quiet for once. "Much, are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." He said weakly. "You sure?" "Yeah…" At Knighton Hall, Marian made a point that she wasn't on good terms with Robin, much to my expectance. **

**Back at Locksley we discovered that Benedict had told the sheriff that Will and Luke had helped steal some flour. It was then onto Nottingham to try and save them, the diplomatic way. We walked to the main hall where the speaker introduced us to the gathering of Nobles in the hall. "Robin of Locksley and Emma of Dyfed." "Morning everyone." We both said in union. We then used some wit to confront the sheriff about how we view his new policies about law enforcement and taxes. After the meeting we were then able to visit Benedict, Will and Luke. The boys looked petrified, and then Much did the stupidest of things. Robin asked the boys what the punishment was, and they didn't know and the man in charge of the jail did a hanging motion behind them and Much said "Hanging!? Surely not." And then the boys looked even more scared and tried fighting off the guards. Then another man from Locksley was brought in, he looked over to me with a slight look of confusion on his face and Robin began talking to him and then their conversation seemed to be over. Was that Allan, my best friend. "Urghhh!" I said out loud, what's he done this time. "What's the matter Em?" Robin asked. "I'm just gonna stay behind and talk to that man, and see if Will and Luke are ok, try and cheer them up you know." "Of course, I shall be speaking with the sheriff so when your done come and look for me there."**

**The 'man from Locksley' was now back in his cell, looking slightly worried. Emma walked up to the bars of the cell and the man looked up. "Allan?" "Em… is it really you?" "Yeah." She looked at him and smiled. "My God your alive. Nice tan by the way." He let out a stifled laugh. "So what have you done this time?" "This time?" "Allan I helped rescue you earlier, wife and new born babe? Yeah right." She laughed "You'd always been a rubbish liar." "Only with you around, you've always seen through all of my lies." "That's why we're best friends." She grinned, then the look on her face got more serious. "Allan I'm going to get you out of here." "You can't, there's no way the sheriff will set any of us free, especially since he wants to make an example of us." "Don't worry, I've got it all under control." She replied confidently, winked and began to walk away. "Em wait! Can I have a hug?" He asked her quietly, her only reply was a smile as she walked back over to him and hugged him through the bars. "I gotta go and check on the actual Locksley lads." "Ha-ha ok, off you go." They both smiled at each other and Emma walked off to the cell with Benedict and the Scarlett boys in. "Emma!" Luke shouted. "Please tell us you can get us out." Will asked. "I'm not promising anything, but I'm definitely going to try." "I'm scared." Luke admitted. "Come here." Emma said giving him a hug through the bars. "Look after these two dorks okay Lukey." "Okay."**

"**Robin. Why aren't you with the sheriff?" "I was told to head to the meal that is in honour of our return and I could speak with him there." "Oh right." "Care to join me?" Robin asked, holding his arm out. "Why thank you good Sir." They laughed. "Hey what about me?" Much asked. "Robin how rude of you, you should have asked Much if he wanted to hold your other arm. Owch! MUCH!" "I wanna hold your arm not his." "Fineeeee." At the entrance of the hall you could see the sheriff and Guy talking quietly. The sheriff began taunting Robin, telling him he had returned weakened from the crusades and how it would be him who would sentence Allan and the others to be executed tomorrow morning. "No." "Oh, you don't want these rumours of weakness to spread do you? Otherwise we'll all pay. Now, onto you little missy." The sheriff began rounding on ME, with Gisbourne smirking behind him. "Do you know what has become of your parents?" He asked. "I believe them to be well, I have had no letters saying otherwise." "Yes that's because there is no-one to leave you any letters." "What?" "I had men sent to Wales, under orders of a certain Prince John to kill all the Welsh Lords and Ladies, we obviously couldn't kill your Prince, no he's too well guarded, but not the welsh nobles no, the only ones to survive are daughters like you so English noblemen can marry into Welsh families to own their lands. I suggest if you want to live you marry an English Nobleman, maybe Gisbourne here. Or Locksley, whatever floats your boat, if not then…" he made a hanging gesture and walked off, Guy in pursuit. "No." Emma said quietly. "Em, he'll pay for this." "I'm gonna kill him." She said calmly. "No Em, now isn't the time for vengeance when we have four lads to save." She marched off after Guy. "GUY!" He spun around to be confronted by her angry face. "When did this happen, and what's happened to my lands?! My sister?!" "A year after you left, the sheriff got his power from this deed, and to answer your other question, your sister is still alive and is caring for your lands. For now." "If you harm her, I swear to God you'll never breath ever again." He smirked again and walked off.**

**That night the trio went to visit Marian and Edward to find out what the hell happened in the five years they had been gone. "Play Nottingham's game, speak to the lords, slowly you can turn them, but do not make the same mistake myself and others have made and do not make your dissent public. Consolidate your position quietly." "I do not have time, tomorrow I am to order the hanging of four of my own peasants." "It will be the long game I am afraid." "Will and Luke Scarlett cannot wait, Benedict Giddons, Allan a Dale." "You must let them die, it is a test. Fail it and there will be consequences." Marian**

**replied. "Like my test Marian?" I asked looking at her. "Yes." "I already know what I'm doing then." I grinned my well known mischievous grin. Back in Locksley, Robin sat making his mind up and asked myself for guidance on the matter, I simply told him I would not hand my lands over to Prince John and people like the Sheriff.**

**The day of the hanging came around and the Sheriff made it seem like light, comedy entertainment. Robin was then told to read out the proclamation. "Oh and no second thoughts Locksley, otherwise your little friend Much will be dropping in as our special guest today." Me and Robin looked up to see Much being dangled off the battlements. Robin then began reading the proclamation out, listing the names of the men to hang. Allan, Will and Luke were all in my sight and looked up at me, petrified. I can't let this happen, I have to stop this somehow. But Much, Much will die. The sacks were then placed over their heads, but Allan's bag seemed to be placed on his head in slow motion. "Wait." I heard a man shout out, only to realise it was Geoffrey. "Yes." I whispered so only Robin could hear. But the Sheriff saw through the act and ordered the hangman to continue. "Novice novices? Well hang them and arrest him." "Your enjoying this aren't you." I asked the Sheriff in disgust." "Oh yes, watch and enjoy you two." Then the stools were dropped, and I could hear Will and Luke's father shouting to them, I also heard a scream close by, but realised it was mine shouting to Allan. Five seconds later Robin shouted "Emma!" Pointed to the guard to my left and I knew instantly what we were doing. We both knocked a guard each out and grabbed their bows and shot at the ropes around the men's necks, sending each man crashing back to earth. Mine hit Allan's and Benedict' ropes, Robin's got Will's and Luke's. Then guards came at us with swords, simply knocked them out and took there swords, and saved Much from the battlements. "Master! My Lady! Look out!" Much shouted, we spun around to find two guards aiming arrows at us, only for Marian to sneakily save us. I knew she still liked Robin I grinned thinking this. We ran out of the castle courtyard with the men we just rescued and jumped on the horse. Luke and Benedict had run off with Dan, Allan and Will followed us. It went Robin and Much on one horse, Me, Allan and Will on the other. "Master! Archers!" "Let's give them something to aim at." Robin said looking at me grinning. "Let's go, heeeeyaaaa!" We both screamed. "Woohoooo!!" We all shouted jumping over the blockade of men.**

**In the woods, Much had began moaning about the fact he wouldn't have lodgings in Bonchurch. It dawned on me just then that I had to send word to the boarder about protecting what was left of home. "Robin, I have to send a messenger." "Of course, yes go ahead." I quickly ran to Locksley before Guy would arrive and told Robin's loyal messenger to ride to Cardiff Castle, to find the Prince and to tell him to tighten security on the boarder and to not allow any English men through and to 'dispose' of those in marriages forced upon the Welsh noblewomen.**

**(Allan's POV)**

"**I knew it." The man called Much said. So these were the people Emma was staying with all the time. "This is your lodge now my friend, Sherwood lodge." I laughed at him. "I am not your friend." Cheerful little soul this one. "Shhhh." Robin said looking around. "EXCUSE ME! THIS IS OUR FOREST!" A man shouted from a top a cliff, along with other men beside him pointing weapons in our direction. Great I finally get to be back with my best friend and now this.**


End file.
